Broken Walls, Heart of Stone, Child left All Alone
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: Buffy was never resurected and the Scooby gang has long since split up, leaving Dawn as the sole protecter of the hellmouth. When a mysterious vampire, claiming to be Spike's childe,and a little boy who holds the fate of the world; everything changes. COM
1. Alone

A/n I know that I should be updating of Tkhss, but I had an urge to write a Dawn story. Ok, now in my universe (the Tkhss universe), Buffy died after season five. This is Dawn's story, and how she finds out that the world isn't what she expected.

Blood, that's what they want. Fucking blood. It's always blood. Vampire's want blood, Demons want blood, Bimbo Goddesses want blood. My blood. I should have died. Why the hell did she have to do it? Now I was alone, completely alone. I slammed the bathroom door closed, aware that no one was left to scold me for being childish. Taking a deep breath, I peeled my blood stained clothes off and threw them on the floor. I started filling the bathtub and looked at myself in the mirror. It had been two years since Buffy had died and I looked like shit. I was seventeen, my biggest problem should be that my hair wasn't cool enough or that the cute guy in gym class doesn't like me. Instead my hair was mud caked due to the pouring ran and bruises were scattered all over my body. My eyes weren't innocent anymore. They were colder. Stepping into the tub, I winced slightly as the weight was put on my left foot. Most likely sprained. For the past two years, I had taken over slaying Sunnydale's big baddies. The Scoobie's had died when Buffy jumped, and were now scattered all over the world. Willow and Tara were living in New York, both fighting for gay unions to be legalized while keeping the demon population under control. Xander had married Anya and they lived with their three children in Cleveland, the other hellmouth. Giles' had returned to golly good England and was head of the watchers council. And Spike was in L.A. with Angel, who had some drama of his own including a small daughter named Melly. I was not only the only Summers left, I was the final Scooby.

After a long shower, I stumbled my way to my room and collapsed into bed. Noticing that the clock said it was 4:00 in the morning. The alarm clock woke me up two hours later for school and I silenced it by chucking it into the wall. I hated mornings. I hated school. I hated my life. Laughing, I realized how bitter I sounded. After I got dressed, I ran downstairs and grabbed my backpack from the living room floor. I still lived in our house, in same rooms with the empty halls and the furniture untouched. Shaking my head, I walked out the front and closed the door headed toward my car. It was the ancient jeep that Mom had bought back when Buffy was still in high school, but it was the most reliable thing in my life. The drive to school was quick and uneventful as was the day that followed. Same old classes, same old life. Alone.

Nighttime fell on the ancient cemetery as I weaved through the graves, my eyes darting as I searched for vampires. A slight growl emerged from my lips as I was thrown into a headstone.

"Sorry," I muttered to the long since departed soul and turned on the vampire. She was a fledgling, still in the gown she was buried in. "It's very rude to surprise people like that,"

"I'm a very rude vampire," She growled, and I grinned. She thought of me as easy prey. I rolled my eyes and dodged her first punch, countering and sending her to the ground in a roundhouse kick. "Slayer," she hissed.

"Something like that," I grinned, plunging the stake into her heart. I hated vampire dust; it took forever to get it out of your clothes. Sliding the stake back into the sleeve of my leather jacket, a birthday present from Spike, I continued on my way.

"It's funny," A male voice stated from the shadows. I turned around, the stake in my hand and my eyes searching the area.

"What exactly is funny," I asked, taking a step forward.

"How someone so gorgeous could fight like you can,"

"Nice pick up line, now show yourself so I can stake you,"

"Stake me? Why on earth would you do that, luv," the vampire emerged from the shadows. I hated to admit it, but he was probably the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on. His high was raven black and fell seductively in his bright blue eyes, full lips that even I found myself envious of, and pale skin that hadn't seen sunlight in years.

"It's kind of my job description to stake vampires," I retorted, hoping he didn't notice the way I hesitated.

"No that would be the slayers job. You however, pet, are no slayer,"

"I don't have to be to kick your ass,"

"Oh come now, you wouldn't hurt a good friend of your boy Spike's now would you. After all you are his 'bit',"

I paused.

"How do you know Spike," I demanded, pushing him against a tree and pressing my stake to his chest.

"He's my sire,"

"Spike doesn't feed of humans,"

"When was the last time you saw him, luv,"

"That's none of your business."

"You miss him don't you,"

"What I do, who I am, my life and everything to do with it, is none of your business," I pushed him to the ground. "Get out of here,"

"Your letting me go? You really aren't your sister,"

"My sister's dead. As was the naïve little girl I used to be. Show your face in my town again and you'll be dust," I turned and walked out of the cemetery, unaware that the vampire behind me would come to save me.

A/n: Should I continue? Gimmie some feedback here, people!!! And to get the full gist of my universe, read my other story!!

-P.D.


	2. Letting down my guard

A/n: Ok, here's chapter two. Hope its as good as the first. A plot will develop I promise!! And Im writing this on my dads computer so if the grammer is off, blaime it. Thank you to all my reviewers- I love you!!

-P.D.

Dear Nibblet,

I miss you, Bit. Life in L.A. is pretty different than on the good ol' hell mouuth. Angel's little girl, Melly, is probably the sweetest little chit next to you. She's the mini-nibblit. Come and vist us, love, I could really use seeing the familer face of someone I love. I miss you. I miss you a lot. Gimmie a call sometime, Bit.

Love,

The Big Bad (Spike)

I grinned, re-reading the email I had just opened. At least someone still loved me. After the encounter with the man who claimed to be Spike's Childe in the cemetary, it was good to hear that Spike didnt metion feeding off of a human. He told her everything, the vampire she had seen that night must have been a liar. Simple as that. After coming home to an empty house, I had searched for some sense of comfort. My email was the first place I looked. I was never one for computers, that was Willow's gig. But, she had taught me the basics and I had gotten pretty good and searching and emailing and all that jazz. Thinking of Willow, I decided to email her and Tara after I replied to Spike.

Half an hour later, I trudged my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Damn," I muttered, glaring at the emptiness. A carton of milk, some cheese, and an apple. The freezer was the same, only containing a cartoon of chocolate fudge chip icecream. "Time to go shopping I guess," Reaching into the jar in the cabniet above the sink, I pulled out a white envelope. It had my name printed across the front and had yet to be opened. Every month, the remianants of the Scooby gang sent me a small about of money to help me out. My job at the local bookstore barely paid enough for me to get by. Stuffing the envelope into my pocket, I grab bed the keys to the truck and headed out the door.

"I'm goi..." I had to stop myself, remembering that there was no one to tell that I was going to the store, that there was no one to care if I was out past curfew. There was no one.

When I pulled up to the grocerey store, the clock read 10:00 A.M. I hadnt slept and for some reason I didnt need to. Turning off the car, I took a deep breath and perpared myself for the saturday grocery store havic. Kid's screamed, parents yelled, and I found myself dodging carriages and praying I would get out alive.

I couldnt breathe.

"Phycos," I muttered, sterring my carriage towards my car and mummering curses directed at the insane women in the store. "Since when is it ladylike to knock someone down to get the last box of triskets," I asked no one in particular. Three hours in a grocery store. No wonder it always took Mom forever to get home.

After unloading the truck and cleaning every space avalible, I had nothing left to do and still had more energy then ever. I wasnt tired, I wasnt cranky, and I really wanted to move. So, I ran upstairs took a shower and got ready to go clubbing at the Bronze. My choice of clothes for the evening was my tight red corset like top and my black jeans. Topped off with my duster, boots, and curled hair, I knew I would be a hit at the club.

I walked, despite the way I regretted it last night I had so much energy it was "wigging" me out a bit. While walking, I got the nagging urge that someone was following me. Being the sister of a vampire slayer, and the key, I should have known better then to ignore it. But i did.

The Bronze was crowded, and I couldnt help but grin when I saw my favoirte band "The Screaming Werewolfs" playing. Ironicly, the lead singer was Oz's younger cousin. I threw my leather jacket on one of the chairs and walked to the bar.

"Dawnie!!" The bartender, a man named Rocco, exclaimed upon seeing me. He pulled me into a hug over the counter and handed me a Rum and Coke. Though I was just seventeen, he always let it slide.

"Shh, Roc, must you call me that?"

"Always, sweetheart,"

"I'll talk to you later," I pecked a kiss on his cheek and walked to the dance floor. Taking a sip of my drink before putting it on the table that my jacket was at. I had always had a thing for dancing. I dont know why, it alowed me to let go. It was a lot like slaying. A new song started up and I walked onto the floor, moving to the beat. Someone came up behind me, a guy by the way his body felt against me. We danced for a while before I noticed the warmth of his body gone. I kept dancing, and jumped a little when I felt a cold hand snake onto my stomach. I turned around, keeping my eyes closed and let my hands wrap around the man's neck. His lips graced my neck and I felt my heart beat pick up. We moved closer, unable to stop even as the one song ended and another began. God only knows how long it was before I opened my eyes to find myself staring into the gorgeous blue ones I had seen just the night before.

"Shit," I muttered, pushing out of the vampire's arms and grabbing my coat. I threw it on, and slammed the rest of my drink. Nodding to Rocco, I left the club.

"Why are you afraid of me," I turned, noticing how close he had gotten. He could have bit me. I had let my guard down.

"Afraid? What the hell makes you think I was afraid," I asked my voice calm, taking out a cigarette from the pack in my pocket. It was a nasty habit I had picked up from Spike. He offered me a lighter, but I dismissed it and used my own.

"You ran,"

"It would have been pretty hard to explain to a room of humans how a man suddenly became dust," I replied sacastically.

"No need to be testy, Luv,"

"I told you to get out of my town," I took a long drag.

"I was never one to listen,"

"You better shape up then. This is my town, and I call the shots here,"

"Spike always said you had an attitude,"

"Leave him out of this,"

"Why?"

"Because when I stake you I dont want to think of him,"

"He's my sire, Summers,"

"Spike doesnt feed of humans. Get your stories strait next time," I stalked away, choosing to ignore his last comment.

"What the hell is it with you Summers girls,"

A/n: Next chapter you'll find out the guys name, and his connection to Spike. Review!!

-P.D.


	3. My tombstone

A/n: It's one in the morning, I cant sleep, and I have my aunt, uncle, and three baby cousins moving in with me tomorrow morning for three weeks until their new house is ready. Two screaming toddlers and a baby. Lord help me.

I was pissed. I hated vampires. I don't know but they seemed to have the skill in getting under my skin. Spike used to do it, Angel always does it, and this guy, he just pissed the hell out of me. I was attracted to him. I hate to admit it but I was. I suspect that's how Buffy felt when she found out Angel was a vampire. Buffy…I sighed and took a detour on my way home. The graveyard was a second home to me, as morbid as that sounds. I pushed my hair back from my face and walked the path I knew lead to the Summers plot.

Buffy Anne Summers

She saved the world… A Lot.

Joyce Summers

Beloved Mother

Dawn Summers

Former key and wannabe slayer

I could see my head stone, sitting to the left of my mothers. Maybe no one would notice if I died. I had the sinking feeling that no one would miss me. Running my hand over the marble of my sisters grave, I began to cry. I never cry, and yet sitting there on the dewy grass with no one to hold me…I let the tears fall.

"Why'd you have to leave me, damn it. I should have died, Buffy, why did you have to be all noble," My sob joked screams echoed throughout the grove of trees. I didn't notice the vampire approaching me until I felt my head being knocked into Buffy's grave. I growled, my head spinning. The vampire drew my neck back, and I didn't stop him. I wanted to die. I felt him lips on my neck, and prepared for him to bite. Then he exploded into dust. Snapping around I saw the man who I had come to hate. Spike's supposed Childe.

"What the hell, Dawn," He yelled, looking at my neck for puncture marks. Then he punched me.

"How do you know my name?"

"Spike told me all about you. That's why I'm here. He thought you could use some help on the hell mouth. Don't change the subject. That vampire would have killed you,"

"So? There's no one left to give a damn," I muttered, wiping the tears from my eyes. I was still sitting on the ground, leaning against Buffy's head stone.

"Of course there are people that care," He crouched next to me.

"Everyone leaves me, everyone. I should have died," New tears flowed from my eyes and I didn't stop the man as he gathered me into his arms and held me close. I didn't care that he lacked a heart beat, or that he could have killed me. I just cried.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. On the nightstand was a letter.

Dawn,

Had to run before the sun came up. I know you don't trust me yet…but my intentions aren't to hurt you. I am Spike's Childe. I was dying and he sired me. I'm staying at his old Crypt if you need me. I'll see you tonight.

-Kris

"Kris…" I muttered, laying back down and sighing.

What a mess my life was.

A/n: I know it was short, but it's late and I'm tired and I need some reviews people!!!! Bertha, my muse, isn't very pleased!!!

-P.d.


	4. Miss Pretty Bright Dawn Lady

A/n: I really should be writing the next chapter of my Melly story, which I have half way done but I don't know what direction I'm going to go in, so ya'll get an update!!

-P.d.

ENJOY!!!

"Damn it all to hell," I muttered, attempting to make myself a pot of coffee only to drop the bag of beans and scatter them all over the floor. "I give up," I couldn't find the key's to the jeep, so I resorted to walking to the coffee shop. Last night had seriously taken a toll on my ego and my body, the blooming bruise on the back of my neck curtsy of the vampire I let almost bite me proved that. The ten-block walk into town, normally a warm up compared to my otherwise extensive exercise, strained my body in ways my body hadn't strained since the first time I picked up a stake. "A large coffee, milk, and two sugars, please," The woman must have heard the desperation in my voice because she raced to the machine quicker then I had seen anyone move.

"Here you go.," She handed it to me and I paid, leaving the store and heading to work. Where the magic box once lived, the bookstore I worked at had been born. It was quaint and homey, a big attraction to the "Willows" of Sunnydale. Plus they had a whole section on the supernatural, which helped with the slay-age.

"Morning, Dawn," I nodded to my co-worker Judy, a tall redhead that drew more costumers to the store then the books did and proceeded to walk towards the register. I smiled at the boss, Katie, who was the epitome of sweet with her blonde bob and blue eyes.

"Thank god," Katie exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "I never knew how nasty the people in Sunnydale were. I'm never working the register again," I smiled again and took my station preparing myself for a long day.

"Miss Pretty Lady," I looked down at the small boy about five years old. His hand found mine.

"Hi, Sweetie, what do you want me to help you with," I knelt next to him, looking him in the eye. He had a ruffled innocent look about him with sandy brown hair and large doe eyes. He was probably the cutest creature I had ever seen.

"I need a book," I bit my lip, reminding myself that this was a child and he would mistake sarcasm as mean.

"I book about," He paused here and motioned for me to come closer. I leaned in and he whispered the rest into my ear. "Magic,"

"Well we have a lot of fantasy books and wizard-like books," I took his hand and walked him to the fiction isle.

"Miss Pretty Lady," I looked down at him. "Not fake magic books. Real magic,"

"Real magic?" I tried very hard to push back the knowing feeling that this little boy, this innocent little boy, had anything to do with the world of demons and slayers.

"You're bright. Special key," My stomach jumped. Key.

"Baby, where's your mommy," I noticed how his brown eyes clouded with pain.

"Mommy gone," Was his simple reply.

"Well who brought you to the book store,"

"I brought me,"

"Who do you live with, honey,"

"My kitty, in the place where the swings live," I suddenly became very scared. Either this child had an amazing imagination or I had a huge problem on my hands.

"Sweetie, why don't we go get you some juice," He took my hand again and I led him to the counter, lifting his surprisingly light figure so that he was sitting on it. We kept juice boxes in the mini-fridge near the register. "Apple juice, ok?"

"Yes, please," He nodded his head and slurped away on the small straw. I walked to Katie, who was standing just a few feet away.

"Has anyone reported a lost child?"

"Not today, why?" I pointed to the little boy. "What's his name?"

"I don't know…I didn't ask," I walked back to him and watched him throw out his empty juice box. "Honey, what's your name,"

"Kyle,"

"Well, hello Kyle. My name's Dawn,"

"Miss Pretty Bright Lady,"

"Dawn,"

"Miss Pretty Bright Dawn Lady,"

"That's a little better," I smiled down at Kyle, wishing him a normal life.

But in my heart I knew this child had already been dragged into my hell.

(Six hours later)

"Kyle, are you sure that your parents aren't here?" I questioned for about the hundredth time that day.

"Nope," I sighed, looking at the empty store. I was in so much trouble.

"Ok, buddy, I guess you're going to come home with me tonight,"

"Yay," He lifted his arms up and I scooped in into my arms. I had to go on patrol and for the life of me I didn't know what I was going to do with the child. I just followed my feet and gasped when I realized where I had ended up.

"Hello, love, who's the little one?" I turned to face Kris, brushing a strand of brown hair from my cheek.

"I was just wondering the same thing," He cocked a black eyebrow at me and smirked. I put Kyle back down and he walked over to the nearby tree. "Be careful, don't you get out of my site," Once the little boy was far enough away, I pulled a long needed cigarette from my pack. Lighting it, I inhaled deeply.

"So why'd you bring the kid to me?"

"I need someone to watch him,"

"You want me to play babysitter?"

"Yes,"

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, eyeing the small boy.

"About two hours. Umm, Kyle?" The little boy ran to me. I scooped him up. " Can you be a good boy and stay with Mr. Kris for a little while?"

"Yes, Miss Pretty Bright Dawn Lady," I smiled and carried the boy into the crypt.

"I guess he can sleep on one of the coffins…" I raised my eyebrows at Kris and walked over to one of the statues. I pushed it to the side and pulled open the trap door below. Downstairs was a full apartment, the apartment Spike lived in. As I entered I breathed in the scent clearly Spike and sighed. Looking down at my skirt, I frowned.

"Can't slay in a mini, huh?" Kris joked, and I glared at him. Walking towards the closet I pulled it open and grinned. In the very beginning, right when everyone had left, I wasn't able to stay in the house alone. I had bunked at Spike's for more then six months and had left various clothes I was too lazy to pack in his closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top and went to the bathroom to change. Pulling my hair up, I walked towards Kyle and sat next to him.

"Be good for Mr. Kris," I whispered, unclasping my cross from my neck and putting it around Kyle's. It was the cross Angel had given Buffy when they first met.

"He'll be good," Kris said.

"Hurt him and I will chop every piece of your body off before I stake you," He gulped.

"Nice visual,"

"I'll be back," And with that I stalked out of the crypt, my leather duster floating behind me. I suspect I looked like Spike did when he was in one of his moods. The thought made me smile.

A/n: We like? Dawn, Kyle, and Kris' characters will develop a lot more. And there will be a plot, I just haven't decided what it will be yet. :-D reviews make Bertha very happy. (Bertha= my muse)

-P.d.


	5. Assembling the bed set from hell

A/n: I just updated the last chapter to "The knight and his special song" its so sad! Thanks so much to all my reviewers and I hope you'll click on the little review button at the end of the story. It really makes my day!

ENJOY!!!!!!

I groaned as I awoke the following morning, finding my arms wrapped around a small figure. My body protested the movement, I was to comfortable. Slowly, my eyes opened and I caught sight of the draping in Spike's crypt. I sat up suddenly. Why was I in Spike's crypt? Then I remembered. I had come here after finding Kyle and had gone out patrolling. When I had gotten back, I was so tired I just fell asleep. Looking around, I saw Kris sitting in one of the armchairs fast asleep. Kyle was curled up against me, a look of peace on his small face. Leaning down, I brushed a kiss on his cheek and carefully slipped away. After covering him with a blanket, I walked over to Kris and shook his shoulder gently. He was automatically awake, though he didn't attack, as I knew Spike to do when he used to baby-sit me.

Spike…

"Morning," Kris said, rubbing his eyes and standing up.

"I'm sorry we crashed here last night…" I started.

"Don't worry about it. You and the kid are always welcome,"

"Thanks…"

"Anytime," He met my eyes for a second before I turned away to wake up Kyle. It was Sunday, the only day I had off from work, and I thought it might be a good time to look for Kyle's family and to possibly to get him some clothes if he ended up staying with me for a while.

"Well we better go…" I took Kyle's hand in mine and nodded to the vampire. He smiled, though he knew I wouldn't return the gesture and I headed out of the crypt faster then I ever knew I could move.

"Miss Pretty Bright Dawn Lady, why are we walking so fast?" I looked down at Kyle and laughed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, Mr. Kris just makes me a little nervous," Slowing down the pace, we walked threw the cemetery and towards my house. "How about we look for your Mommy and Daddy today?"

"We wont find them," He looked at the ground and kicked his foot.

"Sweetie, you have to tell me what happened to your parents," I knelt down so I could look him in the eye.

"They went to heaven,"

"Then whom do you live with…"

"I live near the book's house,"

"The bookstore?"

"Yup, in the street next to it,"

"There aren't any houses there, sweetie," Realization and denial hit me like a sledge hammer in the gut. This child was an orphan; he lived in the alley next to the former-Magic Box.

"I know," He smiled at me, as though the fact that he was alone in the world was something he had gotten used to.

"Sweetie, I think we're going to go to the mall today," His eyes grew wide. "We're going to need to get you some things if your going to stay with me,"

"Really? You want me?"

"Of course, Kyle," He threw his arms around me, and I couldn't help but hug back. This little boy, who was so innocent on the outside but so scarred on the inside, reminded myself of me. It terrified me.

"Can…can I get a truck?" His eyes were wide with hope.

"Of course," I smiled and twenty minutes later we were on our way to the Sunnydale mall. Though with a limited budget, I was determined to get Kyle the best I could. An airplane bed set, a large honka truck, an entire little boy friendly wardrobe, and an exhausted, ice cream stained five year old later, I returned home only to find Kris on my front porch. I raised an eyebrow at him, as I unbuckled Kyle from the car seat the sales woman had recommended. I picked him up and he laid his head on my shoulder, falling back to sleep.

"Hey," Kris greeted.

"Hi. My keys are in my pocket, would you mind getting them? My hands are kind of full…" He grabbed my keys and unlocked the door, stepping back to allow me inside. "If you want to help, I have a lot of stuff in the car," I started to climb the stairs.

"It would help if I could come in,"

"Sure, come on in. Just know that you try to attack Kyle or myself, you'll be a pile of blood before a pile of dust,"

"Threat taken," He shrugged and headed back out to the car.

I laid Kyle down on Buffy's bed, and yanked off his shoes. After covering him and kissing his forehead, I went downstairs to help Kris unload the truck. He had gotten the entire bed set (small bed, nightstand, dresser, and toybox) into the living room. I nodded and went back outside to start unloading the bags of clothes.

"Want to try and put this stuff together?" Kris asked, opening the box with a pocketknife.

"Sure, but I'm warning you I'm a pro at slaying but a spaz at building,"

"So am I. Damn this is going to be interesting," Kris laughed and tossed me the directions. I caught them and sat down Indian style in front of him.

"Are they supposed to be in Japanese?" I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"No, I think that's a bad thing,"

"So we're winging it?"

"Kids gonna be sleeping on the damn floor," He smiled at me and I smiled back for the first time.

"Well, this might be the head board," I suggested for the twentieth time, holding up yet another piece of white wood. Kris looked at the wood and laughed.

"Nope, I think that's the part that holds the mattress,"

"I can save the world and I cant assemble the a damn bed. You guys have your priorities seriously messed up," I muttered to the Powers that Be.

"You live in this house all alone?"

"I did until Kyle showed up,"

"It's a big house, why are you here all alone?"

"Believe it or not, this house used to be so full of people I'd run to Spike's to get away from them all. Back when Buffy and the scoobies were all here whenever an apocalypse showed up, they'd all crash here and go into research mode. When Buffy…when she died, the gang stayed here for a little while to take care of me, then they all started going away. Spike was here with me until about six months ago. Then he fell in with the A.I. team and it's just little old me here,"

"Who's this?" Kris had walked over to the mantel and pulled down a picture of my mom, Buffy, and me.

"That's my mom, Joyce, she died a few months before Buffy. And that's Buffy," I smiled; surprised that by looking at the picture I wasn't sad, I was happy for the time I was able to spend with them.

"And these people?" He pointed to the one of all the scoobies taken two weeks before Glory had kidnapped me.

"That's Xander," I pointed to the dark haired man, the closest thing to a brother I had. "And his wife Anya. They live in Cleveland with their three kids. I'm the godmother of baby Buffy." I smiled and pointed to Giles, who was clad in his infamous tweed suit. "That's Giles, he was Buffy's watcher and the father-like figure to the gang. That's Willow and Tara. They live in New York. That's Buffy; if you look real hard you can see the lining of a stake in her jacket. She was always prepared,"

"Where are you?" He studied the picture, combing the area for me.

"All the way back there, in the shadows with Spike. The sun was still out, so he couldn't come into the light and I was never really part of the gang. I always fit in better with Spike," Kris nodded and I found his eyes fall on the picture of me a Spike taken two months ago. His arms were around me in a brotherly way and my head was leaning against his chest.

"I'm sorry about your sister," He whispered.

"It's ok, she was a slayer. Her gift was death," I sighed, remembering the letter I had found on my bed from Buffy when I had come home that night. "Well, it's three in the morning and we have nothing done," I laughed. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure," He smiled at me and we headed into the kitchen, leaving the memories on the mantel and the random pieces of wood strewn across the living room.


	6. This is your life, Dawn Summers, deal wi...

"This is your life, Dawn, deal with it," I muttered to myself, zipping up my leather boots. I tucked a dagger into the side of the left one and pulled my pants down over them. Tonight I would hunt, and Kris would watch Kyle. We had been alternating the patrolling and babysitting every night since Kyle had come to me two weeks ago. Pulling a black tank top on over my bra, I glanced in the mirror. I looked better; happier. Kyle had really been the light in my darkness and Kris was great for a good banter. After eight hours together trying to put together Kyle's furniture (which I ended up having to call Xander to help us with), we had clicked. He was a friend; a vampire friend. Not like Spike though, never like Spike.

"Dawn, here," Kris smiled as he handed me three stakes. "Be back in two hours or me and the kid come after you,"

"Yes, _Dad_,"

"Watch it, Summers," I simply stuck my tongue out at the dark-haired vamp and continued downstairs.

"Dawnie!" I caught Kyle in my arms as he launched himself at me. "Can I come? Please, I promise I'll be good," ]

"Maybe when you get older kid. For now, it's you, me, and Spiderman," Kris took Kyle from me and dumped him on the couch.

"I want to be Spiderman,"

"Of course, I'm a vampire fighting key with powers to-boot, but no. Kyle wants to be a cartoon that shoots webs from his wrists. I shoot stakes from my wrists," I demonstrated by flicking the retractor and launching a stake into the wall.

"Spiderman's cooler," Kyle teased, as I began walking out the door. I turned around and glared at him, only to have Kris slam the door in my face. Taking the not so subtle hint, I walked towards the cemetery humming a song Kyle had me sing to him every night before he went to bed.

We'll walk on clouds of silver 

_Our hands intertwined_

_We'll look down at the world below us_

_And know everything will be all right_

_Because the little boy_

_We left behind so long ago_

_Will be the reason_

_That the sun shines_

_And the moon glows_

_He's eyes emanate with innocence_

_His hand fit perfectly with hers_

_She is his only hope_

_He is her only hope_

_We'll walk on clouds of silver_

_Our hands intertwined_

_We'll look down at the world below us_

_And know everything will be all right_

"Nice little tune you're singing there, sweetheart," I turned my head to face a green demon wearing a bright yellow suit that clashed horribly with his skin. I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

"One night, I just want a slow night. A few fledglings, maybe an amateur but no demons who want to take over the world and comment on my singing," I removed my dagger from my boot and pointed it towards the demon.

"Hold on there, baby doll, I aint no baddie. Angel sent me. Said you needed a little help for a while on the good old hellmouth. The names Lorne,"

"I heard about you. Weirdo green guy who reads people, right?"

"I prefer to be called; enticingly different beautiful lime colored demon who helps guide people on the right path," I couldn't help but laugh. This guy would definitely be interesting to have around.

"How's everyone in L.A.?" I questioned as we began walking. I glanced around before my eyes landed on Lorne.

"Well we just averted another apocalypse so everyone's basking at the moment,"

"Everyone come out ok?"

"Yup, just a few stab wounds. Oh, Angel and Spike are half human by the way,"

"Oh well that's nice…wait what? How is someone half human?"

" Melly, Angel's daughter, pulled some major magic mojo and so their still vampires and still technically dead but its like they have the ring of Amara on. They can go in the sun, Angel can have sex without loosing his soul, as far as we know they cant be killed,"

"And a four year old did this?"

"This and turned her werewolf friend completely human, saved the world, brought her sister back to life, and has the sweetest little voice ever,"

"Her sister?"

"Long story,"

"I've got time. Just let me dust this vamp," I smiled at Lorne and proceeded to kick the ass of the suit-clad fledgling. After he was simply a pile of dust on the grass, Lorne clapped. I grinned and bowed to him. For some reason the green demon had the power to put me at extreme ease.

"Well it the story goes…" We sat on the grass and proceeded to talk for god only knows how long.

"Damn, I'm kind of glad I was here in Sunnyhell," I glanced at my watch and cursed. "I was supposed to be back at the house and hour ago,"

"Who's going to yell at you?"

"A vampire and a munchkin," I grinned at Lorne and led him to the house, prepared for being screamed at. We walked in to find Kris and Kyle asleep on the couch curled in each other's arms as cartoons played on the television. Shaking my head, I closed the blackout curtains, flicked off the TV, and covered the two boys.

"Lorne, you can stay in my old room," After making sure he was settled, I collapsed into bed.


	7. Kindergarten

"Kyle, sweetie, it's time to get up," I announced as I walked into the five-year-old's bed room. It was nothing like it was when Buffy had occupied it. The carpet was a dark blue color now and the walls were light blue with an airplane boarder. His comforter and pillows were airplanes and his toy box was full of toys every five year old dreamed of.

"Morning, Dawnie," He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you remember what we're doing today, Ky?"

"School," His face erupted into a grin and he sat up strait.

"Yup, today's your first day. Are you excited?"

"I can't wait!"

"O.k. kid we have a wonderful choice of blue overalls and your airplane shirt, or khaki pants and a tasteful button down collar shirt," Kris stated as he walked into the room carrying both outfits. He glared at me when I pointed towards the collared shirt.

"Overalls," Kyle reached a small hand out for the denim material. Kris grinned.

"Good choice. I'll get the little bugger dressed, you make with the breakfast. Lorne is down there attempting to make eggs and has set the fire alarm off about four times already," I nodded and walked down the stairs to be greeted by Lorne's bright singing and a smoke filled kitchen.

"Lorne, sweetie, let me take over here. How bout you set the table," I had never seen a demon look so grateful as he handed me the spatula. Laughing, I dumped the charred eggs into the trashcan and started a new batch.

"Dawnie, look," I glanced over my shoulder at the small boy and couldn't help but laugh. Kris had decided in a last minute clothes change and had the little boy in black jeans and a black shirt. His light hair was spiked and he wore large sunglasses.

"Kris, what did you do to my little boy?" I demanded, glaring at the vampire.

"I made him look cool. No more Mr. Sweetie-pie,"

"Oh Lord, it's a mini-Angel," Lorne declared.

"No, no, no," I yelled, dramatically. I pretended to cry. "Not another Angel, please god no,"

"Funny, Dawnie," Kyle laughed, clapping. I grabbed his hand, glared at Kris, and preceded to de-Angel-inize my little boy. After washing the mounds of gel out of his hair, and changing him into the khaki outfit, I was pleased.

"Now, Kris, this is my little boy," My voice was sharp and I grinned as the vampire back away.

"You gave him a damn comb over. I'm supposed to be the evil one here," He muttered, though loud enough that I could hear it. Lorne laughed at our antics and scooped the eggs onto plates.

"Shit, we gotta go," It was quarter to eight and Kyle's first day of kindergarten began in fifteen minutes. After a quick goodbye to Lorne and Kris, and a mini-search for Kyle's Spiderman backpack, we piled into the jeep and headed toward Sunnydale Elementary School. I prayed it wasn't anything like the high school.

"Hello, Parents and Students. My name is Miss June and I'll be your teacher this year," The woman speaking had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her sugary sweet tone. "Ok, boys and girls, how about you say goodbye to your mommy and daddy's and come and play with me,"

"Dawnie," I looked down at Kyle, who was clutching my hand. "Can we stake her?" I covered my mouth so that Kyle wouldn't see me laughing.

"No, Sweetheart, no staking the teacher," I hugged him and reassured him once again that he would be ok and I would be here at three to pick him

"Kyle Summers?" The teacher asked, looking around the mob of children. Kyle raised his hand shyly, still having not gotten used to using my last name as his.

"Don't kill anything without me," Kyle whispered as I walked out of the room. I turned to face him and grinned. My little warrior.

(Five that night)

"Burger king or Wendy's?" I questioned from the three males sitting on the couch watching football. No one answered. I glared. No one noticed. I was now officially pissed off. Walking towards the TV, I yanked the plug out of the wall and placed my hands on my hips in a "Buffy" way.

"Hiya, Dawnie," Despite Kyle's little boy cute voice I was still glared.

"Wendy's?" Kris suggested, standing up. "I'll go with you,"

"Me and Ky will stay here and watch "American Idol"," Lorne stated, plugging back in the television. I knew me unplugging the football game had been the highlight of Lorne's day. His life revolved around American Idol despite that he knew who was going to win the first note they sung. I sighed.

"Let's go," Kris tossed me my duster and bolted out of the house, trying to escape hearing the opening notes of "Have you ever been in love". I followed him outside, brushing my hair back and checking that my stakes were in place.

"Well, we have an hour to kill. Wanna patrol first?" Kris questioned and I nodded. Patrolling with the vampire was always an adventure. After we parked the car, a scream was heard.

"Oh come on, this is just sad," Kris yelled, staring at the two vampires. One of whom was pretending to bite the other. My guess was that they were trying to lure an innocent bystander to help them.

"Help me, please." The vampire yelled.

"Don't quit your day job," I muttered, as the taller vampire rushed me. He knocked me to the ground with a right hook and I swept his feet from under him. He landed on top of me, his teeth sinking into my neck. I screamed.

"Dawn!" Kris yelled and rushed towards me after staking vamp two, dusted the one on top of me. He knelt down next to me, pulling my head onto his lap.

"I'm ok, he only took a little," Kris brushed my hair back from my neck, staring at the two puncture marks.

"Liar, he took more then a little,"

"No…just a little," Then I promptly passed out.

A/n: Mwhaha! Review and I'll update!!!


	8. False images of happiness

A/n: Thanks so much for all the reviews, it keeps me going. This is just a tiny chapter that's nothing at all; I just had to get it out of my system.

"Dawn, wake up, damn it," I heard Kris yell and simply groaned. My eyes didn't want to open. They felt heavy like stone. I felt something soft press against my lips and and moaned. I didnt want to get up. I just wanted to sleep. I was so tired...

"Dawn?!?!?!" Kris grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light. Kris was standing over me and we were in a white hospital room.

"You got bit,"

"Did he get away? When can I go home? I don't feel bad. Can I go home now?"

"Umm…no, tomorrow, you lost a lot of blood, and no,"

I pouted.

"Kyle's in the waiting room waiting for you," A smile spread across my face.

"Bring him in!" I ordered, propping myself up. A sharp pain shot threw my neck and I glared at the white sheets.

"Don't you ever ever ever do that to me again," Kyle screamed, the second he walked into the room. He ran over to me and threw his arms around my neck. He hugged me so tight it was hard to breathe, but I didn't mind. I hugged back. "I love you, mommy," the last sentence was so soft that I barely heard it.

"I love you too," I hugged him tighter. I was a mommy to the sweetest little boy in the world. He pulled back, looked at me, and hmm-ed.

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"Ice cream!"

"On it," Kris called, walking out the door. I smiled as Kyle snuggled into bed with me under the covers.

"Tell me a story," He requested. I put my arm around him and thought for a moment.

"I have a sister. She went to heaven a few years ago though. She was called the Slayer and she helped save the world. She was beautiful and smart and sweet. I loved her so much. She saved my life. You see, this mean lady wanted me and Buffy saved me from her. When we get home, I'll take you to meet her, ok?" Tears prickled my eyes as I talked. Kyle looked up, his brown hair flopping into his eyes, and nodded.

"Ok time to pig out," Kris stated, carrying a tray. He kicked the door shut and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Chocy," Kyle demanded, reaching for the choclate ice cream.

"And for you, madam?"

"Vanilla, good sir," I joked, taking it from him. Kris turned on the television and the three of us laid in my small hospital bed and watched "The Little Mermaid".

I had a family.

I was loved.

I felt that nothing in the world could go wrong.

Yet again;

I was wrong.


	9. A little more at stake

Things started to spiral soon after I was released from the hospital. A week after to be exact. Kris had been out hunting until sunrise the night before, and Lorne claimed he had "some important business" to tend to; so I took Kyle to work with me. It was the average day; I worked the cash register and Kyle sat at one of the tables coloring. He walked over to me and tugged on my hand.

"What, sweetie?" I asked, looking down at him. His normally sparkling brown eyes shined with fear, and he had a look on his face that would rival Angel's broody one.

"I drew you a picture," He whispered, holding out a piece of white construction paper to me. I took it gently from him and placed it on the counter, kneeling next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nuttin," He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Kyle,"

"It's stupid," His voice was barely a whisper.

"Honey, nothings stupid. What's the matter?"

"Bad things are coming…they're going to kill us, Mommy," I was about to respond when the bell above the door of the shop went off.

"Sit down, I'll come over as soon as I can," It turns out, that that day happened to be the day before a major writing assignment was due at the high school. Judy, Katie, and I spent the remainder of the day helping procrastinating teens with their homework. I couldn't help but think how Giles dealt with Buffy and I all those years.

"Dawn, go home," Katie ordered, once the mob had cleared out of the shop. I still had two more hours left to work for the day.

"But…"

"Dawn, Kyle is asleep on the table and you're dead on your feet. Go home, curl up with him, and watch some Disney. I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled at my boss, who ironically wasn't too much older then me, "Don't forget to do your homework," She teased, as I pulled on my jacket and scooped Kyle into my arms. I grabbed the picture he drew me and stuffed it into my pocket, waving to Judy and Katie as I left the store.

"Kyle, sweetie, what do you want for dinner?" I asked as we walked, him still clutched into my arms.

"Mommy," He whispered, touching my cheek with a soft hand. His face was the last thing I saw before I felt exploding pain in the back of my head and the world faded to black.

"Oh Lord, I'm going to top Giles soon," I mumbled, referring to the fact that I had been knocked unconscious yet again. I felt the cold cement under my body and the stiffness of the limbs and knew I had been lying there for a while. What I couldn't figure out was why. Why was I knocked out again? What was going on?

Big brown eyes. Scared brown eyes. Mommy. Kill. Us. Kyle. I shot up as the memories flew back threw my mind.

"Kyle!" I yelled, looking around. I searched for any sign of the small boy and found nothing. Running home, the only thing that kept me set on my goal was the rhythmic thumping of my feet on the ground. I collapsed onto the porch, tears pouring from my eyes. Kris found me there, two hours later just as the sun set.

"Dawn, what happened," I didn't respond, he shook me but all I could do was cry and utter Kyle's name. I had failed him. I had failed the one person who depended on me, who needed me.

"Kyle," I cried.

"Dawn, snap out of it. We have to go find him. You cant fall apart now, damn it," He yelled as Lorne came up the walk.

"We have a problem," No sweetcheeks, or doll, or any of Lorne's other endearments added at the end. I sat up, wiped my face and stared at the green demon.

"I know," I said, standing up.

"Eight children were killed by vampire tonight," Kris grabbed my shoulder to steady me. Children. Kyle. Kyle, dead. "They were all in Ms. Van's third grade class," Relief flowed threw me.

"Kyle was kidnapped," Kris told Lorne, his hand still resting on my shoulder as though he were afraid I would fall back and sink into oblivion.

"I know," The words barely left Lorne's mouth before I had him pushed against the wall, my hand at his throat.

"How do you know," My voice was a deadly whisper.

"That's why I'm here, Dawn. He's the magical essence of good, all stuffed into that little body of him. A cult of vampires has a ritual which will basically end the world and kill your little boy. Wes found a prophecy on it when we were looking for stuff on Melly. When you wrote Spike, we put two and two together." My hand dropped to my side, and I ran into the house and grabbed the weapon's case. A rock flew threw the window, shattering it. I glared, reading the note attached.

You wanna save the squirt, come unarmed and we'll negotiate.

"What's the plan?" Kris asked, skimming over the note.

"We old school it," I answered, walking upstairs to my bedroom. "Hand me the back pack in the closest," Kris retrieved it for me as I rummaged threw my hair supplies.

"Do these constitute as weapons?" Lorne questioned, coming in with a set of chopsticks. I grinned at the green demon, my mind determined to save my little boy. I used the chopsticks to put my hair up and grabbed a can of hairspray. Kris raised an eyebrow at me. I flicked on my lighter and proceeded to light the shower curtain on fire. He nodded, suddenly well aware of how pissed off I was. I gathered more supplies and we walked out of the house, carrying our makeshift non-weapons with one goal in mind.

Save the world. Again.

But this time…there was a little more at stake. A little thing that I was not willing to lose.

A/n: Updated and Longer. Gimmie some reviews and (maybe) I'll tell what happens.

-P.d.


	10. My Biggest Problem

Thank God for Kris, I thought as we walked. Vampire tracking senses were a godsend at the time. Twenty minutes later, we ended up in front of Spike's old crypt, that had been abandoned since Kris had moved into the house with us. He kicked open the door.

"Honey, I'm home," He yelled, a smirk on his face that I knew he inherited from his sire. Kyle, my sweet baby Kyle, lay unconscious on the floor surrounded by eight children. Children with long fangs and vampire like qualities. My breath caught in my throat, those poor kids.

"Glad you could join us," One of them drawled, his voice sounding much more ancient then his body was. The door slammed shut behind us, as about twenty full-fledged vampires surrounded us. We were unarmed in their eyes, and a perfect meal. Little did they know that I was one pissed off teenager. I kept calm, looking cool on the outside though I was terrified. I pulled a cigarette from the pack in my pocket and Kris pulled out his Zippo lighter, setting the end on fire and igniting it. I nodded and slipped the lighter under the cloth wristband covering my arm. One of the vampires grabbed my bag and began searching threw it. To him, it looked like my regular school backpack, binder and all. I raised an eyebrow as he threw it into the corner.

"You aren't here to do homework, bitch," He yelled, slapping me across the face. I simply smirked. Just you wait, I told him in my mind. Kris growled and I gave him a reassuring look before starting to walk towards Kyle. The same vampire, who had slapped me, yanked me back.

"Stay away from him," His voice was a deathly whisper.

"Have you ever heard of William the Bloody?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, me and Spike just had lunch,"

"I'll tell him you send your regards," I kicked him, sending him into the stone door. Kris and Lorne began battling with the vamps, as I rolled and grabbed the can of hairspray from my bag. I slid the lighter from my wristband and proceeded to fry three vamps at once. a little vampire, who couldn't have been more then seven when she was turned, grabbed my arm and slid a knife over it while the vampires held me back.

"MOMMY," I turned to see Kyle, and saw the same vampire slit his arm. Our blood hit the ground and it all faded to black.

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm, groaning at the thought of school and then work afterwards. Today, I could already tell, was going to be a bad day. The house was eriley quiet since Buffy had died, and I found myself wishing that Spike hadn't gone to L.A. I pondered what he might be doing right then as I took a shower and drove to school, the biggest worry on my mind being the math test I had third period.

A/n: Mwhahaha, any guesses on what happened? Review!!


	11. Memories

A/n: Last chapter was confusing, this will clear it up. Review!!

I walked, my back pack heavy on my back, to "Behind The Looking Glass,". I was silently wishing that I wouldn't have to go today, after having failed the math test earlier that morning. I dropped my bag with a thud next to the counter, sighing in relief. My hand reached up to push my hair from my face and for a moment I mused on how it seemed shorter then it was yesterday. I quickly forgot about my mysteriously shortened hair as the bell over the entrance chimed. Four hours later, I left the shop and drove home anxious to kill something. Cocking my head slightly, I picked up a crimson tank top from my drawer. I was positive that I had left this at Spikes…I ignored the feeling in my gut and threw on a pair of black jeans. As I walked threw the cemetery, I found myself disoriented once again. Hadn't the full moon been out just yesterday? Yesterday was only the first day of the cycle. I couldn't figure out how there was a crescent moon in the sky.

"Dawn," I turned and found myself facing a handsome man, who I knew instantly was a vampire. I drew my stake from my sleeve. He looked relieved to see me. "I'm so glad you're ok, I don't know where Lorne is and when I woke up I was in Spike's crypt and I didn't know where you or Kyle was. You have Kyle right?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, getting ready to stake him.

"Dawn, it's me. Kris."

"I don't know a Kris," His blue eyes widened and he sunk to the ground in defeat.

"This so isn't happening. No way in hell is this happening," He muttered, glaring at the sky.

"Who are you!" I demanded once more, a bit freaked out by this "Kris" figure.

"You don't remember me…oh god. Do you remember Kyle?" He sat up strait, looking at me with piercing eyes. I shook my head, suddenly intimidated. "Shit, what the bloody hell am I supposed to do now,"

"If they had mental hospitals for the undead I'd suggest you go there," He smiled at my sarcastic remark, surprising me.

"What's today's date, Dawn?" He asked suddenly.

"July 24th," I said, not quite understanding. He shook his head.

"No, it's November 7th,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dawn, someone wiped your memory,"

"Go away," I yelled, suddenly scared out of my mind. I took of running, unable to suppress the aching feeling in my stomach. I got home and went upstairs to Buffy's room. It was the same as always, nothing changed. I reached into my pocket for a cigarette and pulled out a piece of paper. On it was child-like drawings in red crayon. In the right corner, written in shaky writing, were the words "And they all forgot" Next to the sentence were eight stick figures, positioned in a pyramid. All of them had small fangs and a small X where their heart would be. The top one had a crown on its head.

Below the stick figure vampires were four other figures. A woman, with curly hair, held a stake in one hand and had green scribbles surrounding her. Next to her was a man, with fangs and the same X over his heart. He held a sword, poised for battle. Next to him was a demon figure, with green skin and red horns. Music notes came from him and he held a stake in one hand. To the right of the demon, was a small boy who also had the green swirls around him. He held a stake and held onto the demons hand. Below the group were the words "The End," and a gravestone. My eyes widened as they raked over the page, trying to remember. I threw the paper on the bed and removed the knife from my boot. I slid it along the wall, peeling Buffy's wallpaper away. Beneath it, were light blue walls. I stripped away all of it, running gentle hands over the airplane boarder. Memories flew threw me. Finding Kyle. Becoming a Family. Going to the mall and the amusement park and being happy. Doe eyes. Blood. My blood. His blood. Vampires. Child Vampires. Kris. Lorne. Spike. I ran to the phone and dialed Willow's number.

"Hello?"

"Will, I need you to come to Sunnydale. Now," I slammed the receiver down and ran to Spike's old crypt. I had to find Kyle.

A/n: The whole wallpaper thing is from that preview for the movie where they all forgot. I forget the name. Just incase you don't understand; when Dawn and Kyle's blood hit the ground, everyone forgot Kyle. He foresaw it, hence how he was so scared the chapter before last, and for some reason (which we will find out later) the spell didn't affect Kris.

-p.d.


	12. Running

I was running. Running so fast that a jolt shot from my feet to my heart with each pounding leap. Thinking back on it; I should have taken the jeep. But that wouldn't fit the image, would it? Running into the night, leather flowing behind you to save the world. Buffy did it, Spike did it, and Angel still does it. I became lost in running; not caring why I was running or where I was running to. There was only me and the asphalt below my boots. In a movie; I suspect I would have looked graceful and have glided all the way to the cemetery. But life isn't necessarily a movie; is it? And so, being me and the fact that I was wearing three inch boots, I "gracefully" tumbled to the ground; courtesy of the randomly placed curb that wasn't so randomly placed. I growled slightly, before shaking my head at the animalistic feeling that had overcome my body. Find young, protect young, and kill all in way. Buffy had told me long ago how hyenas had possessed Xander; way back when they were in school. I quickly shook off any idea of possession; this was simply instinct. Kyle was my son; biological, adopted, or fictional. He was my son, and I'd sooner burn in the fiery pit of the innermost ring of hell before I let anyone hurt him. Adrenaline was flowing threw me, and I almost flew right past Kris' crypt. As I threw open the door, I wondered when exactly had I stopped calling it Spike's crypt and started referring to it as Kris'. He was crouched down, next to the dark stain in the dirt floor. The stain of my blood. I looked at him; his aristocratic features that we so unlike those in the men of this century, smoldering eyes, pouty lips (though he might just kill me if he ever heard I called them "pouty"), defined cheekbones and eyebrows; not overpowering though. He reminded me a Greek god, a tainted Greek god who was lured to the dark side by some divine beauty. His slim fingers brushed lightly over the stain; barely making contact. Gentle, though that very stain had shattered the world he had worked to create for the past few months.

"He's not here, is he?" My voice was quiet, quieter then I meant it to be. In my mind, I felt as though I had stood watching him for hours. In reality, it had been but mere seconds.

"No," His voice was cold, determined. I could hear the pain; the way he thought it was all his fault.

"Well, we better find him then. Willow and Tara are on their way," I moved to Kris and knelt down next to him, forcing him to look at me. "It's not your fault, Kris. We're going to get him back,"

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm a Summers. If we want something; we take it," I grinned as a small smile tugged at his lips and stood up. I held out a hand, which he took graciously as I helped him up. "Damn boy, for an all liquid diet you sure are hefty." He simply glared at my "joke". We searched the crypt; just about turned it upside down and still came up empty handed. "Damn it! Can't you give us something to fucking work with!" I hollered at the ceiling. The Powers that Be were seriously pissing me off. Kris laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I sighed. "What are we going to do?" I asked, looking up at him. I had never noticed before how much taller he was then me. I did at that moment though, as he pulled me into a hug. My head was able to tuck snuggly under his chin. He hugged me tightly, as though he had been wanting to do so for a long time. I closed my eyes; and breathed in the scent of leather and tobacco and for a minute I pretended it was Spike I was hugging. I felt Kris tilt my head up; I felt his eyes rake over my face. He hesitantly placed a soft kiss on my lips, gently at first as though asking permission. I kissed back, enjoying the feel of someone's lips over mine again. Small caress like strokes, soft snowflake kisses. _'Spike….' _I thought, before jerking back. My eyes shot open as I looked at Kris. His eyes were glazed over, and I tore myself from his arms. Raking a hand threw my hair; I tried to steady my shaking hands. I had been kissing Kris, and thinking of Spike. I groaned out loud; trying to ignore the bewildered looks from the vampire in front of me.

"Dawn…wha…"

"We need to go back to the house. Willow and Tara will be here soon," I walked out of the crypt, leaving the shocked vampire behind me to ponder what exactly had just happened.

A/n: Was that evil of me? Finally a little Dawn/Kris romance and she thinks about Spike? Give me some feedback people. I'm craving it!

-P.d.


	13. Surprises

A/n: All of you had the exact reaction that I wanted from you with the last chapter!! I saw all the reviews in my mailbox and squealed; and believe me I received much teasing for said squeal. Read, enjoy, review, and comment!

We walked in silence; an unnerving almost heart shattering silence. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and wrapped my arms around myself. It suddenly seemed cold; despite the heavy leather jacket. Kris made no noise; no slow intake of air (though he did not need to breathe; he normally did to fit the "normal" façade). As we approached the house; I sighed in relief at seeing the porch light lit. Willow and Tara had managed to get to Sunnydale faster then I had expected. I brought a hand up to my cheek and jerked it back; staring at it.

"You're crying." Kris stated, brushing away the tears.

"I didn't even realize," He took the piece of hair, the one I had so determinedly placed behind my ear, and twirled it around his finger.

"You love him," Yet again, a statement.

"Who?"

"Spike," I moved to break away, but he grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "You love him, don't you, Dawn?"

"He's the only one who was always there," My voice was a whisper.

"But he left didn't he? He left you, damn it. He's falling for Faith now!" With each word, Kris shook me. Tears cascaded down my cheeks. It couldn't be true. Kris suddenly looked horrified and let go of me, sinking to the floor and burying his head in his hands.

"Kris,"

"Go away, Dawn,"

"We need to talk about this…" He got up, not looking at me.

"We'll talk later, right now we need to save Kyle." I watched him walk into the house and glared at the piece of hair that hung in front of my face. I pushed it behind my ear, and followed Kris into the house.

"Dawnie, what happened," I didn't respond at first, simply allowed Willow to embrace me. I breathed in the scent clearly Willow; a mix of different herbs and….baby formula? I suddenly jerked back staring at her. She was the same old Willow; with the long red hair and the big green eyes. And yet, something was noticeably different about her. The way her skin seemed to glow, how bright the smile was. I turned to see Tara, who looked and smelled the same way. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," My eyes widened at the sight of the werewolf who I had never really met. In his arms, he held a baby with bright red hair and big blue eyes.

"You're an aunt," Tara joked, taking the baby from Oz.

"Oh god," I muttered, sighing heavily.

The surprises never stopped.

A/n: Really short, just a little blurb with a lot of meaning. Reviews mean faster updates!


	14. One of those women

Its funny how suddenly things change. How one minute all morals and beliefs are set in stone; and the next everything shatters. I looked at myself in the mirror; noting how much healthier I looked then I had before Kyle had come into my life. I had cut my hair, and it just grazed my shoulders and framed my slightly rosier face. My eyes seemed bigger and I mused for a moment on how much they looked like Spike's did. I quickly shook the thought from my mind; Spike loved Faith now. He never loved me.

"Dawnie, sweetie, are you alright?" I splashed water on my face, trying to ignore Tara's gentle voice.

"Dawnie, please open the door," Willow attempted, and I heard her lean against it heavily.

I heard the baby begin to cry, and listened to the sound for a moment. Faith and Spike would have babies…I splashed more water on my face, hoping that the water would wash away the unwanted thoughts.

"Dawn, open the sodding door now!" Kris yelled, pounding on the door. I ignored him. "Dawn, we have to find Kyle!" Sweet baby boy, Kyle, with his big brown eyes and his Spiderman obsession. I pulled my hair into a ponytail before opening the door.

"Will, can you do a locator spell?" I questioned, walking over to Oz and taking the crying baby into my arms.

"On it," Willow, not wanting me to change my mind, quickly bolted downstairs. I gently rocked the baby, smiling as a baby smile lit up her cherubic face. She had Tara's eyes, and a mixture of Willow and Oz's red hair. The perfect little girl, with two Mommies and a Daddy. Tara had explained to me, right after I got over the initial shock and before I went into freak-out mode, that the three had used magic to combine their essences; impregnating the red haired Wicca.

"You never told me her name." I stated, smiling as the baby cooed.

"Susannah," Tara replied, a huge smile on her face.

"Suze," Oz corrected, giving the dark haired woman an Oz grin. I laughed, knowing that if Buffy was there at the moment she'd come up with some sarcastic response about how Spike and Angel would have never gotten along and yet Willow's ex-lover and lesbian-lover were raising a daughter together.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Kris said to the two, as I handed the baby to Tara. They nodded and walked downstairs to help Willow with the locator spell. I kept my eyes focused on the ground, ashamed to look at him. He tilted my chin up and smiled. "You alright, luv?"

"No, but I'll live. I'll be fine as soon as Kyle gets home," He nodded, and proceeded to curl the same strand of hair that he had played with while we were outside, around his finger. He smiled at the glare I gave him and laid a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I can wait," He whispered before leaving me standing in the hall, the piece of hair hanging and a look of shock on my face.

"Dawnie, we found him," Willow yelled, and I allowed a grin to spread over my face. Time to kick some ass. After much debating, and coin tossing, we came to the decision that Kris and I would go to save Kyle while the rest stayed at the house and tried to get in touch with the Angel gang. We still didn't know if Lorne was ok or now. Just not knowing if my favorite empathy demon was in trouble gave me the "wiggins".

I watched Kris as he walked, and took strength in his courage. The spell Willow had cast stated that Kyle was at an old warehouse in downtown Sunnydale. He moved to get into the drivers seat of the Jeep and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right, you're one of _those _women," He joked and I punched his arm as he got in shot gun. I turned the key and groaned as the engine made a gurgling sound.

"Come on, baby," I muttered, turning the key again. It made a slightly better noise, and two try's later it was running. I pulled out of the driveway and speeded in the direction of the warehouse.

"Bloody hell, woman! You're lucky I'm already dead!" Kris hollered as I made a sharp turn, almost crashing the ancient car. I glared at him and slammed on the breaks, skidding the car into a parking spot. Kris took an unneeded breath and got out of the car.

"You ready?" I asked, fear evident in my voice. He hugged me, and I knew he felt how fast my heart beat in my chest.

"We're bringing him home, Dawn," He promised, and I nodded determinedly.

"You know, as great as that whole memory thing was, it was kind of over done. I mean come on, been there done that," I yelled as we entered the warehouse.

"Not much for stealthy huh?"

"Let's just say I'm a lot like my sister," I responded, walking towards the group of vampires. One swung at me and I expertly ducked, right hooking him in the gut and left hooking him in the nose. He went down and was dust in .5 seconds. I grinned, adrenaline flowing threw my body. Vampire after vampire, I just kept punching. When I finally reached the center of the horde, I sent a death glare at the group of children vampires.

"You idiotic child," The leader hissed, and I cocked my head slightly.

"I do believe you are the child here, buddy," He blocked my first punch, but my second connected firmly in his gut and I grinned at the sound of bones crunching. Kris came up behind me and tossed me a sword. "Where's my son?" I demanded, thrusting the sword into the boy's stomach as Kris fended off the others. I had come to enjoy the wooshing sound of a vampire exploding into dust.

"Your son is dead," The vampire cackled.

A/n: How evil am I? Do ya'll hate me now? Review and tell me what ya think!!


	15. Happiness

A/n: LAST CHAPTER!!!

I stared at the vampire, slightly shocked by the statement that just emerged from his dead lips. I looked at the ground for a moment, contemplating the thought of Kyle really being dead, and then did the one thing that made sense at the moment; I laughed.

"You dare laugh at me! Your son is dead, idiot," The child screeched, clearly upset as my laughter echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Dawn, what if he's telling the truth?" Kris questioned, allowing the dust from the other vampires to settle around him.

"He's not," I replied confidently, before twisting the sword in the vampire's stomach. "Where is my son," I emphasized every word with a sharp twist.

"He's dead, you bitch," Kris pushed me aside and punched the boy across the face, causing a trickle of blood to drip down his chin.

"Where the bloody hell is Kyle,"

"Go to hell," The vampire sneered and Kris quickly staked him.

"I'll see you there," He whispered before turning to me and nodding to the loft above. "Ladies first,"

I smiled, and began to climb the ladder, praying that Kyle was up there, alive. The loft was empty except for the crumbled body of my son. His hair was mud caked, and his clothes torn.

"Kyle, baby, wake up," I said gently, running my hand across his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled tiredly at the sight of me.

"Mommy, Daddy," He whispered, as Kris used the sword to cut the heavy chains that bound him. He collapsed into my arms and I hugged him tightly, breathing in the scent that was clearly Kyle.

"It's ok, baby, Mommy's here now. Nothing can hurt you," We sat there, Kyle in my arms and Kris standing above us, for god only knows how long before the vampire carried the boy to the car and we went home. Home. I had a home at last. No empty house, or untouched furniture. Someone was finally there to scold me if I slammed the door, to hug me when I cried, to be my family. I looked up at the sky as we drove, and the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon. Kris took my hand in his, and Kyle snuggled between the two of us and I finally knew what happiness was.

THE END!!!!!!!!!

Oh god, you don't even know how amazing it feels to finally be done with this story. I enjoyed writing it so much. Thank you to all my reviewers!! There will be a sequel, of sorts, but not until I finish "Tainted Innocence". Look in my profile to see what it's about; It's called "A Very Scooby Reunion".

-P.d.


End file.
